From Magic To Slushies
by Laugh Poor Weasley
Summary: When Dumbledore dies Harry Potter sends his twin sister Darcy to America to keep her safe while he's off saving the world. All Darcy wants is to stay in the background until its safe to go home. Is that too much to ask? Sam/OC Draco/OC mild swearing


**Hi all. This story has been forming in my head for ages and I hope you all like it! Please please please review**

**I only own Darcy; anything else you recognise belongs to JK and Ryan whatshisname :) **

Tears were blurring my vision as I threw piles of clothes into my trunk. I had no Idea what I was actually packing but I would deal with that later. At the moment all I want to do is get out as soon as I can. The longer I stay the harder it will be to say goodbye to the enchanting castle that I have called my home for the last 6 years.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" A voice asked me. I wiped my eyes and looked up to see my best friend Hermione standing in the doorway, a confused look on her face.

"My overprotective twin has decided that it would be best for me to go to America while you guys go searching for the you know whats" I told her. Hermione gasped and ran over and hugged me fiercely.

"That idiot", she whispered in my ear," We all know that we'll be lost without you"

"Yeah well apparently he organized it with Dumbledore before he died. They've even enrolled me in a high school already"

"But you have no idea about any of the muggle subjects, what are you going to do?" Typical Hermione, always thinking about school.

"Harry said that I'll be tutored in Maths, English and science. It shouldn't be too hard to catch up seeing as I went to a muggle school before I came to Hogwarts"

"Well does Draco know about any of this? He is your boyfriend after all"

"He was my boyfriend. We broke up after I told him. It was a mutual agreement, long distance is just not a good idea" I whispered, the tears returning to my eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just hugged me again.

"Where are you going anyway?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not allowed to tell anyone. Harry doesn't want anyone to be able to find me, he doesn't even know"

"Then how will we be able to find you after the war?"

"Ask Dumbledore's painting, he'll tell you when the time is right"

I looked around my new house and sighed, it was going to take me a long time to get used to the idea of not living in a castle. I'd have to clean everything as there would definitely be no house elves in Lima, Ohio. I walked over to my wall length mirror and admired my reflection. A teenage girl with waist length black hair and emerald green eyes looked back at me. I'm fairly short but if anyone mentions it they usually walk away with a black eye.

I checked my watch and groaned as it was nearly time to go to school. I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper. After slipping my shoes into my favourite pair of purple runners I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Before I left England Harry made me get my licence so I am now the proud owner of a car. I don't actually know what type of car it is but it's small, quick and purple. That's alright for me so I'm happy with it.

"Good morning Miss Potter. I would like to welcome you William McKinley and I hope that you enjoy your time at this school. I understand that you previously went to a boarding school in Scotland. Is this correct?" Principal Figgins asked me.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"Well I have sent for a student to show you around and they should be here shortly. If you would just wait outside my office, I have other students to see to".

After roughly 5 minutes of being stared at by complete randoms, a short brunette came bounding up to me.

"Hi, you must be Darcy Potter. I'm Rachel Berry" She exclaimed loudly making me wince. It is way too early for this much enthusiasm.

"Yeah hi. Can we just get this over and done with? I've got jetlag and all I want to do is have a nice nap while some teacher goes on about something completely and utterly pointless. Got it?"

"Oh my god I love your accent!" she squealed, the enthusiasm going up to a whole new level.

"Good for you. Now, the tour?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well it says here that you have Spanish first up so we have that together"

"Oh merlin", I whispered, "I am going to kill you Harry"

We walked in blissful silence for a while until a certain brunette decided to ruin it.

"Can you sing? We have a Glee club here and we're always looking for new members"

I just stared at her hoping that she'd get the message. Clearly she didn't.

"Oh, didn't you have one of those at your school? Well it's a lot of fun and it'll be great for you to make some friends"

Well I do need something to do don't I? Not that a 'Glee Club' could ever replace Quidditch but it would be something.

"Sure why not? Do I have to audition or something?" I asked her.

"I'll have to speak with Mr Schuester but you should be fine to audition today after school. Oh, here's the classroom. Welcome to Spanish"

After 6 gruelling hours of Muggle School, it was time for my audition. I was introduced to a group of mismatched teens and they all expected me just to sway in the background while they belted out solos. Yeah right, I've had enough experience doing that being the famous Harry Potter's sister. I stepped up to the microphone and started singing one of the only muggle songs that I know.

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending_

_No hope no love no glory, no happy ending_

_This is the way that we love, like it's for ever_

_Then live the rest of our lives, but not together_

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen I guess I wish you well_

_Mm a little bit of heaven but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope no love or glory my happy endings gone for ever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wasted every day_

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending_

_No hope no love no glory, no happy ending_

_This is the way that we love, like it's for ever_

_Then live the rest of our lives, but not together_

All of a sudden my eyes were full of tears and I couldn't sing anymore. I fell to the ground and my shoulders were shaking as I sobbed. I didn't take in anything other than that suddenly a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me as I was picked up off the ground and taken out of the room. I blacked out soon after that.

I was confused when I woke up. I could distantly hear voices around me but couldn't actually hear what they were saying. My head felt heavy and my eyes were sore. As I reached my hands up to rub them I heard gasps around me and the voices got stronger and more recognizable.

"Darcy, can you hear us?" one of the voices asked me.

"You're coming in loud and clear. Actually, can you make it a little less loud and make it clearer? Thanks" I groaned. I was fairly surprised that I managed to make sense seeing as I had no idea who I was talking to and didn't know where I was.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rachel asked me. Ah, so that's who these people are. The Glee club. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me: the singing, the crying and the blackout.

"Sadly yes. I do have one question though, who carried me? I'd like to thank them and say that they have awesome arms" I answered, sitting up in what I discovered to be someone's bed. Hmm… I wonder whose bed it is.

A cute blonde chuckled and raised his hand. "That would be me. I'm Sam Evans and you have an awesome accent". Oh merlin, forget what I said about him being just cute. He's hot and fit and… No Darcy, stop right there. You know perfectly well that Draco is waiting for you back home in England and this all just temporary. I quickly composed myself and smiled at Sam.

"You know, you're not the first person to tell me that. Here's another question for you though, who's bed is this and why am I in it?"

Rachel smiled at me. Ah, so it's her room then. I should have guessed what with all the trophies and pinkness in the room.

"It's my bed. After you lost consciousness Sam here carried you out to my car and we all ended up at my house seeing as my dads are out of town"

"Berry, you're dads are always out of town" called out a boy from the back of the crowd. Rachel turned around and glared at him before addressing me again.

"If you don't want to talk about what happened its fine but we are all a bit curious as to why you were crying"

I knew they would want to know what happened but I just wasn't ready to tell them about my past. Not yet.

"I know that you're all curious but I'm just not ready to tell you all. I'll leave now" I got up and pushed my way through the crowd and ran downstairs. I had one thing on my mind and that was to get away from the New Directions as fast as I could. I don't want to get close to anyone; I just need to survive the next year or so and then I'll be able to go back home. If I get too close to people they'll start asking questions, questions that I don't think I'll be able to answer. No, the best thing will definitely be to quit Glee and stay in the background. I just hope my plan will work.


End file.
